The present invention generally relates to rechargeable battery packs for power tools. Rechargeable battery packs are available in numerous voltages (e.g., 12v and 21v) and are generally composed of multiple rechargeable battery cells connected either in series or in parallel. Some battery packs are manufactured using battery cells having a chemistry that can be damaged by overcharging (e.g., Lithium-ion). In battery packs containing multiple battery cells, some battery cells may have a different charge level than other battery cells in the battery pack. Recharging such a battery pack may result in overcharging a battery cell that has a higher charge level than other cells in the battery pack. Therefore, some battery packs, employing battery cells with chemistries sensitive to overcharging, monitor and charge each cell separately. Prior battery packs have included a controller to monitor and control charging of the battery cells. These battery packs generally include wires or straps connecting the individual battery cells to a circuit board that includes the controller. During manufacture of such battery packs, connecting the wires or straps between the battery cells and the circuit board is cumbersome and relatively expensive.